Person
Begrebet ‘Person’ kommer oprindeligt fra det latinske ord persona, som er et begreb stort set alle har stiftet bekendtskab med, det er et almindeligt ord i dagligdagen og som udgangspunkt ved vi hvad det nogenlunde dækker over. Begrebet dækker dog også over nogle andre begreber som vi måske ikke altid overvejer når vi tænker på begrebet person. Afhængig af hvem man er og hvor i verden man kommer fra, kan person tillægges nogle forskellige egenskaber eller få en anden betydning, derfor er definitionen af begrebet person ikke universelt men selve begrebet i sig selv er universelt idet det bliver brugt i alle afskygninger af samfund på jorden. Opfattelse som den der studerer samfundet Et samfund opfatter begreber anderledes end dem der studerer samfundene, derfor har antropologer også en anden opfattelse af hvad begrebet person betyder. Deres opfattelse af begrebet lægger sig også i nogle tilfælde op ad personlighed. Ud fra en arbejdende antropologs vinkel ses en person som en aktør i et felt eller som en agent for en institution i et bestemt samfund eller felt. Dermed er personerne de mennesker antropologerne studere i forhold til samfundet, hvordan de agere og er bundet sammen af relationer (dette er hovedsageligt et vestligt synspunkt). (Encyclopedia69, 2013) Marcel Mauss er en af det antropologer der har beskæftiget sig med begrebet person, specielt i en tekst navngivet: a category of the human mind: notion of person; notion of self. Mauss så arbejdede med personbegrebet som ‘personhood’ eller personhed. Han arbejdede selv med betydningen er person eller persona og disse i forbindelse med hinanden i forskellige kulturer og på forskellige sprog. Persona ser han som en del af personen, eller en maske personen påtager sig (en person kan bæe forskellige masker afhængig af situationen personen befinder sig i). Person opsættes også i forhold til selvet (moi), som Mauss sammensætter med bevidsthed. Som aflutning på sin tekst sætter han spørgsmålstegn ved begrebet person som blot findes hos os mennesker, og han skriver: “Let us labour to demonstrate how we must become aware of ourselves, in order to perfect our thought and to express it better.” (Mauss, 1985). Kulturers opfattelse af ‘person’ I forskellige kulturer har man forskellige opfattelser af begrebet person i forbindelse med relationer, kultur og samfund. Vi kan dog ikke komme udenom at vi i hvert fald i den vestlige verden støder på begrebet person flere gange dagligt. I vesten tolkes begrebet som et unikt, selvstændigt individ. Dette syn på en person opfattes oftest som et egocentrisk verdensbillede, fordi vi ser os selv som unikke, selvstændige enheder i samfundet. Dette syn på verden, samfundet og personer betyder også at når en person dør er han/hun væk (der er dog uenigheder om, om personen stadig findes spirituelt). Det vestlige synspunkt er at vi selv kan sætte os ind i. Vi opfatter hinanden som sagt som selvstændige individer der agere nogenlunde selvstædigt i forhold til vores relationer i blandt hinanden og samfundet. Denne opfattelse kan kædes sammen med ytringsfriheden i Danmark og nogle gange også den liberale tankegang. I nogle afrikanske landsbyer opfattes begrebet på deres egen måde. Her har personer også frihed og ansvar og bliver på en måde set som et individ. Dog er der her fokus på det spirituelle som er en del af deres tro, og når en person dør bliver han eller hun en form for forfader ånd som andre personer kan spørge til råds om livet mm. I Indien ser nogle anderledes på begrebet person end vi gør i vesten, fordi de har en anden baggrund og religion, eksempelvis hinduismen. I denne religion tror man på genfødsel og kastesystemet. Denne gør at når en ny person kommer til verden er denne ikke så meget et individ som den allerede er en del af samfundet, det store hele, og en kaste (?). Denne type personopfattelse kan beskrives som sociocentrisk i modsætning til egocentrisk. Sociocentrisk er altså en måde at opfatte begrebet person på i forhold til en relation til det samfund personen befinder sig i. Personen er ikke noget uden samfundet hvorimod den egocentriske opfattelse mere handler om at samfundet ikke er noget uden de unikke individer. En fjerde type opfattelse af begrebet person der findes i verden kan kaldes dividualisme. Dette knytter sig mindre til bestemmelsen af samfundet, men lægger i stedet vægt på de enkelte personers relationer. Nøgleelementet her er at se på hvad der sker når en person dør, for personen forsvinder ikke blot ud af samfundet som den gør i den egocentriske opfattelse, i stedet lever personen videre i de relationer han eller hun havde til de andre i samfundet. Så hvis venner og familie stadig lever, lever personen altså videre i deres hukommelse og følelser for den afdøde. (Hylland Eriksen, 2004) Dette er nogle forskellige verdensopfattelser af hvad begrebet person betyder. Der er også nogle begreber der i verden er vigtige for definitionen af en person, fx er køn en universel faktor til at definere en person. Men som en enkelt person skal/bliver man også defineret i samfundet ud fra et endeløst antal punkter (nogle vigtigere end andre, afhængigt af hvilket samfund personen lever i), omhandlende samfundsstatus, personlig/unik definering af krop og sjæl, etnicitet og meget mere. Definitionen af personen ud fra punkter skaber personens identitet, som er det der giver personen en plads i samfundet, og giver samfundet en ide om hvem personen egentlig er. Identifikation Dannelsen af identitet er en konstant proces der påvirkes af samfundet, andre individer, oplevelser og livets gode og dårlige sider. Identifikation og identitet er derfor et af de emner inden for antropologien, der har størst interesse uden for den antropologiske felt. Antropologens vigtigste Nogle af de punkter en identitet kan skabes ud fra er (en kort liste hvor der kan skrives meget mere på): * Køn * Alder * Klasse * Seksuel orientering * Religion * Sprog * Hjemsted Fredrik Barth er en kendt antropolog der har beskæftiget sig meget med identitet i forhold til etnicitet og hvordan disse to begreber hænger sammen hos en person. I vores antropologiske værk Nuclear Rites, kan begrebet identitet kigges på, i forhold til at videnskabsmændene på laboratorierne ser deres atomvåben som en identitet og nærmest giver dem personlighed Kategori:Begreb